Winter War In Metropolis
by Nightw2
Summary: Krypto battles a powerful canine crime boss during a Metropolis winter. Rated the way it is just to be on the safe side.


Here's a piece I wrote with the help of an E-mail friend by the name of Steve Smith (though he goes by the fandom name of Catfan1). Incidently, the piece is set very shortly after the Krypto the Superdog episode "Iguanakkah".

I should be noted that neither Steve Smith nor I own ANY of the characters either in or alluded to in this piece except for Mackinley, Moses, the League of the Paw and OUR versions of Mister Freeze's polar bears. Even the Justice League of Animals was actually the brainchild of somebody else on a fan site with both belong to, but the allusion is made with that individual's permission. Almost everybody in this story is owned by Warner Communication/DC Comics. Ergo, absolutely no profit motive is intended off this story.

Anyway, without further ado...

* * *

Winter War in Metropolis

* * *

Winter has hit Metropolis hard this year. Temperatures are well below freezing for going on two weeks now and several feet of snow are on the ground as the weather forecast calls for even colder temperatures. Kevin sits at home bored in his room. Krypto is puzzled. "But you were so happy at first when there was no school" Krypto notes in a concerned tone of voice.

"I know, but it's been over a week, Krypto, and there's nothing to do. I'm tired of playing in the snow and staying home all day," Kevin replies.

Krypto nods a bit as he thinks about how the past few days of patrol have actually been pretty uneventful for him and Streaky except for saving distressed vehicles that HAD TO be out in this weather. Then again, not too many criminals outside of maybe Mister Freeze and his polar bears; who happen to be securely locked up; would be trying to commit a crime in these temperatures. Well, those snowpeople that were brought to life a while ago might like this weather too, but the Dog Stars, at Krypto and Streaky's request, already relocated them to a constantly cold planet where they would have plenty of room to share and they would never be in any danger of melting.

It is thinking about this that causes Krypto to have a flash of realization. Maybe he could call the Dog Stars on his rocket radio to see if they have any missions on warm planets.

* * *

At Andrea's house, Streaky looks out the window and grumbles to himself. More snow and cold. It's so cold that he's feeling the chills even through his super-coat. He won't even be able to enjoy a trip to his Dumpster of Streakitude today. What's worse, he KNOWS he's going to be expected to use his heat vision, super-strength and super-speed to act like a feline snow plow just to get out to do patrol.

"There you are, Streaky-Weaky," says Andrea. "Just wait til you see the winter sweater I made for you. It even has a hood and just look at the pink and yellow flower pattern!"

Streaky sighs before admitting that beggars can't be choosers and it's the thought that counts. Still, he definitely wishes spring would come soon, even though he knows that, by the standards of the calender, late-March is still months away. Heck, it is still four days before Christmas.

* * *

At Lexcorp, Ignatius is extremely unhappy. It's so cold that a lot of the employees have been feeling it even with the building's heaters cranked upto the maximum level. Of course, since Iggy is cold-blooded, it's even worse on HIM. Despite Krypto's warnings, he is even considering another attempt to bring a warmer winter to Metropolis. Unforunately, the satellite controls have been guarded more carefully since that last incident.

"Oh, well. Maybe that's for the best. If I caused any more flooding like last time, there IS a chance that Andrea might get hurt, or even drown. I wouldn't want to do that to the first person who has ever been unconditionally nice to me." Ignatius thinks to himself before sighing and saying "Maybe I could make a few of the wigs in Mister Luthor's private room into a make-shift fake fur coat."

But at a large, abandoned canning plant, a large Malamute dog is overjoyed at the snow and cold. "Alfred! Orson! Just look, isn't it magnificent?"

"S-s-s-sure. boss," replies Orson," who, despite his heavy sheepdog coat, is clearly uncomfortable.

"I see you lack my appreciation for the winter season," Mackinley replies. "But I just received some very exciting news from our research and development department. Well, exciting news for ME, but very BAD news for that do-gooding super-dog. This time, rather than trying to weaken him to even the playing field, I will make MYSELF stronger," he adds with a sneer.

"And I have a job for the gang. You'll hit Lexcorp tonight, just to provide some insurance for my plan."

* * *

Soon, several dogs meet just outside the League of the Paw's Metropolis headquarters.

"Are we ready to discuss that top secret plan, boss?" Alfred asks.

"Of course. Of course," replies Mackinley. "After lunch. After all, it's easier to discuss plans like this on a full stomach. Plus, get this, we're all having kibble for lunch today. Did you get that?" he adds winking at his agents. Orson, Alfred and two tough-looking rottweilers look puzzled until Mackinley points to a nearby fire hydrant.

Alfred sneers in realization, recognizing the fire hydrant. "Yeah, boss, good plan. It would be a shame if that Stretch-O-Mutt guy were to find out about it."

"I would agree, Alfred," a smug Mackinley replies, looking at the 'hydrant.' " Say, interesting isn't it, boys, how they started painting these blue?"

Stretch-O-Mutt gulps. "I'm beginning to think maybe this wasn't the best disguise, especially with so many dogs around," the stretchable canine remarks.

But Mackinley heads toward the stretchable canine and gloating, notes, "Now how do you turn this thing on?" and begins pulling on the 'valve,' and a surprised Stretch reverts back to his normal shape as Mackinley grasps him by the neck. The canine crime leader ties Stretch in several knots and handing him over to his guards. "Pass me my favorite weapon, guys," he continues, then hits the now knotted dog with a freeze ray that leaves him unable to change shape, tosses him into a trash can and sends it rolling down a hill. "And that is that," Mackinley says calmly "Now, I DID promise we were going to have kibble; even if it WAS just to throw off the blue-hued buffoon;  
and one thing I pride myself on is the fact that I've never been a liar. I don't plan on starting NOW, so we'll discuss the plan AFTER we've all eaten.".

After the dogs had all eaten their fill of kibble, Mackinley puts his mind back on business. "Now please continue, Dr. McDuff." the super-  
powered Malamute says calmly.

"As I was about to say," a Scottish terrier in a white sweater, holding a medallion on a collar explains, "We have perfected the device you suggested, Lt. Mackinley. True, some of the required parts could only be found in extra-terrestrial laboratories, so we had to make a deal with Mechanikat's forces to get said parts as well as enough bits and pieces of battle armor enhancement technology for four good very-good-sized suits OF said battle armor, but it will be worth it. This special medallion on the collar transforms the cold into super-powers. The colder it is, the more powerful you can become."

Mackinley decides to give it a try, while in the background Orson excuses himself. Mackinley quickly puts on the collar and finds he can fly, emit powerful optic freeze beams, surround himself with a force field that even an industrial laser can't penetrate and display bursts of speed that are incredible even for HIM. What's more, his already super-canine strength is clearly boosted to a level where he can EASILY lift a large delivery truck with ONE forepaw. "Perfect" he says. "It enhances my own abilities and should even the playing field with that meddling superdog. Once he's dealt with, the League can begin mopping up his hero friends."

Mackinley smirks but his smile slowly fades as Orson approaches. "Sorry I'm late, boss, one of the guards thought he saw an intruder but we lost him."

"Orson? But you were just here," Mackinley replies and then growls in realization. "It was Scout! And now he knows what we're up to. We'll have act fast."

"At least we know Supercat, Bat Hound, Stretch-O-Mutt and the Dog Star Patrol will be kept unable to interfere with your fight with Krypto. In addition to those extra-terrestrial labs, we ALSO stole some of the components for that medallion from a laboratory owned by WayneTech. Plus, on the instructions of Alfred and Orson, we also released Mister Freeze's Polar Bears from the Gotham City Zoo, figuring they might be a good distraction for the heroes; just in case." one of Doctor McDuff's assistants puts in.

* * *

"Ouch! Oooo...watch it, guys," Stretch-O-Mutt says as Krypto and Streaky; who were flying patrol anyway when they spotted Stretch's distress; attempt to gently unfreeze him with VERY LIGHT use of their heat vision.

"Woah, I hope you can undo those knots yourself, Stretch. I was never a Boy Scout, " Streaky cracks, but the stretchable canine quickly thaws and reverts to normal on his own, just as Scout appears with disturbing news.

"First off. Thanks for distracting them, Stretch. It fit into the plan perfectly. Second, Mackinley has got a brand new weapon that puts him on AT LEAST a par with YOU, Krypto; a medallion that can convert cold energy into super-power for him." Scout comments quickly.

"Yeah. I know. Some of the components from that medallion were stolen from WayneTech not more than a few hours ago. Plus, the same individuals who stole the medallion components also broke Chilly, Frosty, Nippy and Icy out from their cages in the Gotham City Zoo"

Ace comments as his doggie jet appears on the scene, the Bat Hound sounding even grimmer than usual (presumably due to the thought of having to work with Stretch-O-Mutt AND Scout at the same time on this case).

"Ignatius!" Krypto exclaims in realization.

"What's Iggy have to do with this, K-Dog?" Streaky asks

"Remember how he caused that heat wave that flooded Metropolis last winter? And remember how Mackinley HATES warm weather?" Krypto asks.

Streaky nods before HE realizes "You mean Mackinley might have some of his goons go after Iggy to make sure he doesn't try a repeat of that stunt he pulled last winter?"

"Exactly. I'd bet the underground rocket on it." Krypto replies evenly.

"Of course! That would explain why Mackinley's thugs ALSO busted out those blasted polar bears; to make sure WE'RE kept too busy to guard Ignatius." Ace says in realization.

"As tempting as it would be to just let Iggy face Mackinley's hit squad on his own, I'd say Scout had better go to help protect that blasted iguana." Krypto admits.

"Me? On my own against Mackinley's thugs?" Scout asks understandably nervous.

"Ace, Streaky and Stretch are going to be needed to deal with Mister Freeze's polar bears and Mackinley will be targetting ME directly"  
Krypto admits regretfully.

"But don't assume you will have handle guard duty alone." Brainy Barker's voice says as the Dog Star Patrol beams down to Earth (even honorary member Drooly).

"Yeah. Some of those parts for that medallion were ALSO stolen from assorted science labs throughout the galaxy. ." Mammoth Mutt explains.

"Indeed so. Hot Dog, Drooly, Tusky Husky, Mammoth Mutt and I might be needed to help Streaky, Ace and Stretch against the polar bears in their more advanced suits of battle armor, but Bull Dog, Tail Terrier and Paw Pooch will still be free to help you, Scout." Brainy says in conclusion.

Orson, Alfred, the two tough rottweilers, a German Shepherd and Saint Bernard are outside Lexcorp and put their plan into action. The German Shepherd beigins moaning and limps as if he is inuured in front of the building guard. "Hey, look at that poor dog," the not-too-bright guard remarks.

While the guard dog is distracted, Alfred blasts the guard with sleeping gas as Orson hits a remote control system disruptor and throughout the building, lights begin to flash on and off and employees rush around in confusion.

With the help of the sleeping gas, the gas-masking wearing dogs make their way to Ignatius's cage. "That knockout gas will keep them all under for an hour, but they will wake up completely unharmed; just like the boss likes to do it concerning humans. We should be out of here by the time the police get around to investigating," Alfred remarks as they snatch the cage holding the napping Ignatius.

But just as the dogs make it outside, they are met by Scout, Bull Dog, Tail Terrier and Paw Pooch. "Not so fast, mates," says Bull Dog who appears ready for a fight.

Orson and Alfred exchange a look. "An annoyance to be sure, but nothing we can't handle," Orson tells his companions as he reaches for a power disrupting weapon.

Tail Terrier, however, uses his tail to lasso the weapon out of Orson's reach. "Did you honestly think Scout wouldn't have warned us that you might have those types of weapons?" Tail Terrier retorts as he prepares to fight the German Shepherd while Paw Pooch fights the rottweilers and Bull Dog targets the Saint Bernard. The heroes are holding their own, but the four henchdogs' training and weapons allow them to give the trio a run for their money.

While the three Dog Stars are busy with Orson and Alfred's back-up, the two sheepdogs focus on Scout and their captive.

"Confidentally, we DID anticipate that you might anticipate our bringing power disruptors. That's precisely WHY Orson and I brought those four for back-up." Alfred replies to Scout.

"You 'one-power wonders' ain't that tough. Too bad for you that the boss is going to make sure you rocket jockeys are going to have to make due without your big white babysitter from now on," the agile German Shepherd says, successfully dodging his opponent, then hitting Tail Terrier's tail with a freeze ray and sending his foe sailing with a swift kick. Bull Dog and Paw Pooch are faring somewhat better against THEIR foes, but still have their paws full dodging the dogs' weaponry.

"Stand back, Scout," Orson says in a menacing tone, as he and Alfred walk backwards with their captive.

"No, I promised Krypto I'd guard that iguana," Scout says, but as he moves forward, the two smirking henchdogs look down at a line the street, push a button on their remote and disappear.

With nothing else to do, Scout teleports Tail Terrier inside to warm up and then returns back outside to join the battle, confusing the German Shepherd by transforming himself into one of the rottweilers to create confusion and then going on the attack. The heroes are finally victorious, but Alfred, Orson and Ignatius are long gone and their henchdog captives refuse to tell Scout and the three Dog Stars anything. Scout paces nervously and seems almost confused, but finally stops and tells his fellow heroes he has an idea.

* * *

Now for the ultimate test," Mackinley remarks. "I've always wanted a real dinsosaur bone for my collection. We'll see if that overrated supermutt is able to stop me from looting the Metropolis Museum, or from taking him out for that matter. It's time Krypto learned once and for all to bow to the superior dog."

With that, the Malamute starts flying toward the museum. Krypto, spotting Mackinley with his telescopic vision and super-hearing,  
starts after the League lieutenant. The Dog of Steel knows it's probably a trap, but he also knows he has to try to stop Mackinley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chilly, Frosty, Nippy and Icy; clad in armor extremely similar to their usual suits, but made ten times more powerful than usual thanks to the alien technology that's been added to the suits; come face-to-face with the assembled forces of Streaky, Ace, Stretch-  
O-Mutt, Brainy Barker, Hot Dog, Tusky Husky, Mammoth Mutt and Drooly.

"Eight of them, four of us. Odds in our favor." Chilly comments evenly, referring to how much more powerful their armor is than usual.

A furious battle is about to begin as the four polar bears fire off all eight of the forepaw mounted cold guns they have between the four of them (each gun aimed at one of the eight heroes). After all only narrowly dodging the cold guns, the heroes proceed to pair off; each two hero team battling a single polar bear. Ace and Brainy are fighting Chilly while Streaky and Stretch are targetting Frosty,  
Tusky Husky and Mammoth Mutt are singling out Nippy and Hot Dog and Drooly are facing off against Icy.

As Krypto arrives at the museum.he finds Mackinley with a large dinosaur bone. "Krypto, so good to see you again, I was just leaving with this and I believe I will do so right now."

"No, you won't, Mackinley," Krypto replies firmly, bracing himself for battle as he tries flying toward Mackinley, only to have his ramming attack blocked by Mackinley's force field. Mackinley then fires off a blast of freeze vision, which is only narrowly stalemated by Krypto's heat vision. Almost instantly afterwards, Krypto feels himself getting swifty rammed by strength and speed greater than his own and gets sent flying outside... clear through one of the walls.

"Perhaps you'd like to step outside," Mackinely says with a sneer, knowing the cold temperatures will make him even more powerful as proceeds to fly right after Krypto and employs his freeze ray vision while the heroic super-dog is still slightly dazed.

"I think it's safe to say that, this time, I've got you cold, Krypto." Mackinley comments, keeping his freeze ray vision blast at minimum power in order to savor his apparent victory.

Desperately, Krypto aims his heat vision for Mackinley's front left paw. Though Mackinley's force field deflects the heat vision blast harmlessly, the tactic DOES give the half-frozen Krypto just enough time to break himself free of the ice.

* * *

Soon, at the Whitney and Sussman households...

"What was the idea again?," a confused Paw Pooch, wearing his standard issue Dog Star rocket pack (as are Bull Dog and Tail Terrier); asks Scout (wearing a spare rocket pack the Dog Stars happen to have on them).

"And are you sure the varmint won't hurt the kids?" Tail Terrier asks as they approach the Whitney house and rap outside the window of a surprised Kevin.

"Guys, we have to get to the museum. right away. It's Krypto's best hope and we might find our iguana there as well," Scout replies excitedly as Kevin gets his coat.

"But what makes you so sure that these kiddies are going to be a bigger help than the Justice League of Animals? And I hope you understand that I mean no offense toward the tykes at all concerning that question." Bull Dog asks.

"Because I know Mackinley a bit better than you guys do." Scout says simply as Kevin gets out and Andrea; seeing the Dog Stars and Scout out of her own window; also comes out wearing her coat.

"Come on, come on, kids, we need to make tracks. We gotta go. Look, hurry... I mean..." the excitabled border collie says, than adds,  
using extreme effort to focus himself, "Krypto needs you."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Metropolis.. 

The battle pitting the remaining Dog Stars, Stretch-O-Mutt, Ace and Streaky against Mister Freeze's polar bears is continuing at this time. Neither side has a clear advantage, although the heroes, with great effort, are able to hold their own. During the battle, Ace and Brainy are quietly brainstorming plans for finding and exploiting weaknesses in the polar bears' improved armor. However, finding weaknesses in the armor hasn't been easy and the heroes haven't had enough of a breather yet to call their comrades together and follow through on the aforementioned plans.

Drooly manages to get in one lucky blast of his mouth-fired "slobber cannon" attack that hits Icy's right forepaw wrist cold-gun JUST as it's starting to fire again. This results in the cold gun getting ironically jammed by ice-backfire. However, even WITH this lucky blast, all four bears are still very much in the fight with seven still-operational cold guns between them IN ADDITION TO their exoskeleton-enhanced strength. Streaky flies high enough over the heads of the bears NOT to get swatted down, dodging their blasts with his super-speed in the attempt to draw the polar bears' fire.

* * *

Krypto and Mackinley are still battling as Alfred and Orson materialize near the scene of the fight. "Now we can show the boss we got that iguana just like he said. Hey, look at that battle, you know we could take the supermutt out now with a power disruptor"  
Alfred says.

"No," replies Orson. "The boss wants to take care of this himself."

Ignatius is now stirring in his cage and starting to realize what's happening. "Brrrrr, did you guys have to take me out here in all this cold," he complains.

Just then, Scout and the trio of Dog Stars assisting him appear with Kevin and Andrea. "Very foolish of you human brats to put yourself at risk," Alfred sneers.

While this is happening, Krypto is able to get one fairly solid blow in but soon Mackinley again has the advantage, again blasting Krypto with his freeze vision.

Though he knows he doesn't really stand much of a chance against somebody powerful enough to do this to Krypto without requiring Kryptonite, Kevin bravely runs to the scene of the battle and puts himself in front of the frozen superdog. "Stop it, you bully! Leave Krypto alone!" he says.

Mackinley stops and seems unsure how to proceed. He sees Andrea also close by and, for an instant, the super-malamute's thoughts go back to the little girl who took care of him as a puppy. She was quite a bit like this girl, Mackinley thinks. Though a bit surprised himself,  
Krypto used the opportunity to once again break free of the ice and flies at Mackinley at full strength and speed, trying to keep the fight away from Kevin and Andrea.

"Big mistake, Krypto. You should have flown off like a scared rabbit when you had the chance. There is a fine line between being brave and being stupid." Mackinley snaps as he swats Krypto backwards with a very swift and powerful blow.

"You had me on the ropes, but you hesitated when Kevin and Andrea intervened." Krypto says as he kicks Mackinley as hard as he can.

"If you must know, in addition to me never directly lying and always keeping my word; as I aforementioned in our FIRST encounter; my code of honor ALSO specifically says that I am NOT to harm humans. That giant robot that distracted you, Streaky and Ace this summer when we first met was specifically programmed to not endanger humans as it went after you three. That's why it always aimed its weapons in manners that would NOT endanger humans AND why you were able to so easily lead the fight away from where humans could run the risk of being harmed." Mackinley retorts as he slams both his forepaw fists on to Krypto's neck with tremendous force. "I must admit I admire the bravery of your human friends, but now that they are out of the line of fire, there's nothing in my code keeping me from continuing to beat the living tar out of you." the super-Malamute continues.

"Tail Terrier, Paw Pooch. You two keep Kevin and Andrea close enough to the action where they can step in again when Krypto needs the help. Bull Dog and I are going in to rescue Ignatius," Scout comments to his Dog Star partners as they split up into two dog teams.

Bull Dog goes for a direct attack on the two sheepdogs, who quickly split up and dodge his assault. Scout, however, takes advantage of the confusion to teleport himself up to the cage.

"Will you hurry up?" an annoyed Ignatius asks Scout, "I'm cold-  
blooded. Can't you see I'm freezing my scales off in here?" While this is happening, Bull Dog knocks Alfred for a loop but Scout still has to deal with an angry Orson.

"No, you don't Scout. The boss only ordered us to get the iguana, but I'm sure he would consider me taking YOU down to be a welcome bonus." Orson replies while holding his weapon.

But Scout disappears as Bull Dog charges into Orson from behind, forcing him to drop the weapon and land on the cage, which pops open. Ignatius shivers as he lands in the snow. "Well, you could have been more careful," the iguana says in an annoyed tone of voice as Scout reappears beside him.

"No time for that, Ignatius," Scout replies. "I have a job for you. Now where are those two human children? I'll need them as well."

Scout's question is answered as he sees the rocket-pack-wearing Paw Pooch and Tail Terrier carrying Kevin and Andrea as close to the fight between Krypto and Mackinley as possible as they were instructed to.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this," Iggy replies as Scout whispers his plan to the iguana. "But, I guess I do owe Andrea one."

Meanwhile, the epic battle of the super-dogs is continuing, Krypto very narrowly dodging Mackinley's freeze ray attacks. "Why Krypto, I believe you're starting to tire," the malamute says with a smirk. "It's almost over for you."

"I told you before to leave him alone." Kevin comments to Mackinley as Tail Terrier carries the youth right in front of Krypto.

"Boy, this is brave of you, but your precious super-mutt is not worth it," Mackinley tells Kevin in an annoyed tone of voice, then gently tries to push the boy out of his way (remembering that they are still in mid-air so he can't simply knock out Tail Terrier without endangering Kevin).

While Mackinley is distracted, Scout grabs Ignatius and keeping supremely focused, teleports himself and Ignatius right on the super-  
Malamute's back just before teleporting HIMSELF off.

With a quiet gulp, Ignatius makes his way to Mackinley's collar and medallion as quickly as caution will allow, just as Mackinley deals Krypto a devastating blow to the face. The large dog is so intent on defeating Krypto that he doesn't notice Ignatius tugging on the medallion. Krypto, panting heavily on the ground, looks up and sees Iggy. Krypto quickly aims a highly concentrated heat vision blast at the one small vulnerable section of the mechanism detected by his x-ray vision . Mackinley responds with an ice blast that sends Krypto reeling.

Iggy continues pulling on a now exposed medallion wire but it seems to have no effect until just as Mackinley prepares for a final attack, the weakened wire finally comes loose and Igyy falls to the ground, grumbling as he hits the snow.

Mackinley snarls, knowing he will soon begin losing power. "I'm not beaten yet. Orson, where's my handy power disruptor?"

But now, Mackinley, as well as the JUST recovering Orson and Alfred face Scout, Tail Terrier, Paw Pooch and Bull Dog as well as Krypto.

"Five against three; seven against three if you count the human youths." Alfred observes.

"You two get the human youths out of here, but DON'T hurt them" Mackinley orders as he says "I'll take care of Krypto, Scout and the Three Dog Star Stooges."

At that Mackinley begins firing power disruptor blasts that keep the hero dogs off balance, especially since Mackinley is still quite formidable, even without the additional powers he had been drawing from the cold.

* * *

At the scene of the other battle, Brainy and Hot Dog are holding off freeze attacks with their respective telekinetic force fields and heat powers and Streaky is still trying to maneuver the bears into a vulnerable position, with some help from both Ace and Stretch-O-  
Mutt.

Streaky flies in front of Chilly as Stretch taunts all four bears. "Why don't you chill, dude?" the super-cat cracks, distracting the angered bear enough that he begins firing without noticing Streaky use his super-breath to blow the ice blast back on the bear.  
With an exhausting effort on the super-cat's part, the super-breath blast succeeds in pushing back the cold gun blast right back at the polar bears' field leader and actually succeeds in trapping him. One down, three to go.

While the other three bears as disoriented by their field leader being trapped, Brainy takes the opportunity to think and use her telekinetic powers to do a little rewiring on the bears' weapons which sabotages the rest of the cold guns, rendering them useless and reducing half the bears' threat level by half. While the remain three bears still have their exoskeleton induced strength, this is still within the ability of the eight heroes to be able to handle with teamwork.

"Eight against three. You don't have your cold guns anymore. Do you still feel lucky, punks?" Hot Dog goads.

As Icy, Nippy and Frosty are about to respond, they get shaken up from behind by Tusky (courtesy of his super-tooth drill attack,  
literally steamrolled by the fully-inflated Mammoth Mutt (who was slingshoted by Stretch-O-Mutt to add even more speed and impact to the attack), slipped up by Drooly's slobber hitting the ground in the naturally sub-zero temperatures and then hit by electromagnetic pulse bombs thrown by Ace while the bears are still getting up. With the miniature EMP generators shorting out the damaged armor (Brainy ALSO sabotaged any built-in defenses the bears' armor might have to EMP generators when she was telekinetically disabling the cold guns and the team attack by the other heroes finished the job of damaging any defenses Brainy might have missed), the three remaining polar bears find themselves just three ordinary bears in now useless armor against seven super-powered heroes AND Bat Hound, but Icy, Chilly and Frosty still refuse to give up... until they are driven to ATTEMPT a retreat by the combination of Streaky's heat vision and Hot Dog's heat powers (Ace's gas capsules and Mammoth Mutt's super-sized stomping foil the bears' escape attempt).

* * *

Meanwhile, at the scene of Krypto, Scout, Bull Dog, Paw Pooch and Tail Terrier's battle with Mackinley...

Just as the battle slowly starts to shift into the heroes' favor, they get distracted by another voice.

"Just a minute, Krypto. Don't try anything. We got the kids," Alfred says with a sneer, aiming a blaster at Kevin while Orson is holding one toward Andrea. The sight of the two hostages causes the hero dogs to pause.

Mackinley growls as he comes toward his henchdogs. "I told you not to hurt the humans."

"Yeah, well, they're the only thing keeping the do-gooders from finishing us," Orson says in unusually assertive tone of voice. "Look, boss, loyalty is all good and well, but I'm not gonna get caught because of them."

However, Ignatius is unnoticed by Alfred and Orson as he uses a quick shot of his naturally elastic tongue to snag Orson's weapon away from the sheepdog. "Now we truly ARE even." the iguana says matter-of-factly as he fires off a quick, but perfectly-aimed, blast that disarms Alfred too. "What? I live at Lexcorp. You think I wouldn't learn to use a few high-tech weapons here and there?"

With the weapons gone, Kevin and Andrea then quickly push back the two sheepdogs and start to try to make a run for it.

Disarmed, Alfred and Orson pounch on Kevin and Andrea before the hero dogs can make a move to assist the two youths' escape attempt. When the two sheepdogs growl threateningly at Kevin and Andrea, Mackinley uses the last of his super-speed and leaps to the rescue of the two youngsters, knocking the surprised Alfred and Orson out cold.

"Thanks, Iggy, and Mackinley, thank you for saving Kevin and Andrea" Krypto says sincerely as he checks to make sure the two are ok.

"You're NOT welcome, super-mutt," Mackinley responds with a snarl as Streaky, Ace, Stretch-O-Mutt and the rest of the Dog Stars arrive on the scene (guided by Streaky's telescopic vision and super-hearing). The malamute growls again at Krypo, but is not deluded enough to think he stands a chance against all thirteen of the heroes without the medallion he lost.

With his remaining strength, the large dog manages to barrel through the small army of hero dogs (and the one hero CAT), knocking Scout, Paw Pooch and Tail Terrier down and disorienting the others as he stops at a crack on the sidewalk, dragging Alfred and Orson with him. "Until the next time, Krypto, I bid you adieu," the malamute says before disappearing.

* * *

Less than an hour later, in an underground League of the Paw lair..

Moses is speaking on a large monitor in another LotP lair as a slightly chastened Mackinley listens. "We knew about your reluctance to harm humans, but I thought it was understood that the League comes first."

"WIth all due respect, honored one, the League of Shadows code calls for wiping out the corruption of the old civilization and setting up a new rule under our human leaders. I do not interpret that to always mean wanton destruction of human life," Mackinley responds coldly.

Moses frowns, as he picks up on the rebellious tone in his lieutenant's voice. "I will not argue League philosophy, but I would advise you to tread lightly. You will get another chance. You did come close to destroying Superdog after all. But I am coming to Metropolis to provide you with some much needed guidance."

Mackinley grumbles to himself but realizes things could be worse. There are still many weeks of winter weather left and then spring,  
before the dreaded heat of summer returns. "By then, Krypto, I will find a way to deal with you, I swear it. NO ONE bests Mackinley, not even Superdog," he tells himself.

* * *

While Krypto and Streaky are helping Ace return the polar bears to their cage at the Gotham City Zoo, Stretch-O-Mutt tries to bounch away (in order to keep moving in this cold weather) and the Dog Stars start to return to their ship, discussing possible honorary membership for Scout. Kevin and Andrea are talking to Scout while all three focus on taking Ignatius back to his cage at Lexcorp.

"Well, looks like the snow has stopped," Kevin remarks. "The streets are almost clear and I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy it looks like we'll have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Iggy remarks. "I never really liked winter, but I've had some good experiences in this snowy type weather. Still...Kevin, would you mind taking off that cap?"

So the group continues back to Lexcorp, Iggy trying to warm up in Kevin's stocking cap and looking forward to returning to his warm cage at home.

The End (for now).


End file.
